


Hey, brother

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Krótka opowieść o tym, jak wyobrażam sobie pierwsze spotkanie Castiela i Gabriela. Prawdopodobnie niekanoniczne, dużo mojej inwencji, ale na pewno urocze.





	Hey, brother

Gabriel zażywał właśnie popołudniowej drzemki gdy zbudził go głos Ojca rozbrzmiewający w jego głowie: Chodź do mnie, Gabrielu, chcę z tobą porozmawiać.  
Młody archanioł niechętnie podniósł się z posłania. Oczywiście nie musiał już spać, wyrósł już z wieku, gdy nawet aniołom było to potrzebne, ale mimo to lubił udawać się na chociaż godzinną drzemkę każdego dnia. Zawsze była to godzina mniej słuchania ględzenia Michała. Gabriel rozłożył swoje złote skrzydła i unosząc się niezbyt wysoko nad ziemią pomknął w stronę miejsca, w którym przebywał Ojciec. Wszedł do pokoju, w którym jak mu powiedziano przebywał Bóg. Schował skrzydła i uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny.  
\- Cześć, papo - stwierdził.  
\- Witaj, Gabrielu. Chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić - Bóg obdarzył go ciepłym spojrzeniem.  
Zza kolan mężczyzny wydreptał malutki anioł z ciemnymi włoskami i błękitnymi oczami. Gabriel uśmiechnął się radośnie.  
\- To jest Castiel. Chciałbym, żebyś się nim zaopiekował.  
Gabriel usiadł po turecku na ziemi i wyciągnął rękę do malucha.  
\- Jaki on jest fajny! Jestem Gabriel, będę twoim starszym bratem! Mogę Ci mówić Cassie?  
\- Nie - mruknął piskliwie maluch.  
\- W porządku - entuzjazm archanioła oklapł nieco. - Chcesz, żebym pokazał ci Niebo? Jest piękne, na pewno ci się spodoba!  
Castiel pokiwał główką. Gabriel podniósł się z ziemi, a potem Wyciągnął dłoń do młodszego anioła a maluch chwycił go za rękę.  
\- Tylko go nie zgub, Gabrielu. Jest jeszcze mały, nie poleci do góry żeby zobaczyć, gdzie jest. Jego skrzydła jak na razie służą tylko do ozdoby.  
\- Będzie bezpieczny pod moją opieką, papo. Obiecuję.  
Bóg uśmiechnął się i pogładził Castiela po ciemnej czuprynie, a po chwili namysłu poklepał też po głowie Gabriela.  
\- Idźcie już. Mam dużo pracy.  
Archanioł pokiwał głową, a potem ruszył w stronę drzwi. Mimo że szedł naprawdę powoli, Castiel nie mógł za nim nadążyć i wciąż potykał się o własne nogi. W końcu Gabriel przykucnął i wziął małego anioła na ręce.  
\- No, tak będzie wygodniej dla nas obojga.  
Castiel otoczył rączkami szyję archanioła i rozejrzał się ciekawsko dookoła.  
\- Łał... - wyrwało mu się. Gabriel nie dziwił się maluchowi. Sam nadal był pod wrażeniem Nieba, choć był już w nim od dłuższego czasu. Jeszcze bardziej zwolnił kroku, by Castiel mógł się dokładnie przyjrzeć swojemu nowemu domowi.  
\- Hej, Gabriel, kogo tam masz? - usłyszał za sobą archanioł.  
\- Hej, Luci - Gabriel uśmiechnął się i odwrócił twarzą do drugiego anioła. - Patrz, mam nowego brata i jest lepszy od ciebie!  
\- Nikt nie jest lepszy ode mnie - skwitował Lucyfer. - Jak młody ma na imię?  
\- Cassie - odpowiedział szybko archanioł.  
\- Castiel - poprawił go zawzięcie maluch.  
\- W porządku, Castiel. Ale nadal uważam, że Cassie ci pasuje.  
\- Nie - odparł po prostu Castiel.  
\- Już lubię tego małego, wreszcie ktoś ci się stawia i nie ma na imię Michał - Lucyfer uśmiechnął się.  
\- Też go lubię. Jest uroczy - dodał Gabriel. - To co, idziemy zwiedzać dalej, Cassie?  
Odpowiedziało mu przeciągłe i przeurocze ziewnięcie aniołka.  
\- No tak. Przecież maluchy jak ty muszą jeszcze spać - stwierdził Gabriel. - W takim razie kierunek - kwatery archaniołów!  
\- Nie powinieneś znaleźć mu miejsca w kwaterach młodszych aniołów? - zdziwił się Lucyfer.  
\- Papa kazał mi się nim opiekować. Nie mogę go zostawić samego, więc muszę go zabrać ze sobą.  
\- Spaaać... - mruknął Castiel w ramię młodszego archanioła.  
\- Już idziemy, Cassie. Do zobaczenia później, Luci. Obowiązki wzywają.  
Lucyfer obdarzył go tylko lekkim uśmiechem i odprowadził go wzrokiem póki brat, a właściwie bracia, nie zniknęli mu z pola widzenia. Gabriel postanowił zrobić użytek ze skrzydeł, by przyspieszyć ich dotarcie do kwater archaniołów.  
Każdy anioł, niezależnie od pozycji miał w Niebie swoją celę. Nie było to nic wyjątkowego, ot półka z książkami raczej dla ozdoby niż dla rozrywki, a także koc, poduszka i prycza. Gabriel wszedł cicho do swojej celi i położył Castiela na poduszce. Anioł był tak mały, że gdy się skulił, bez trudu zmieścił się na niej cały. Potem archanioł nakrył malucha kocem, a sam usiadł na podłodze obok pryczy.  
\- Śpij spokojnie, mały bracie - Powiedział jeszcze, choć Castiel nie słyszał go już, pogrążony w śnie. Potem uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.  
Będę najlepszym starszym bratem dla tego malucha, jakiego papa mógł wybrać - pomyślał.


End file.
